


all the teen movies lied about prom

by ShippingEverything



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Even tho i went to prom 2 yrs in a row, Homophobic Language, Implied theanna and melchioritz, Inaccurate depictions of prom/high school, M/M, Mentions of the other kids, Muffled Stoner Squad in the distance, My kids deserve happiness, Not as angsty as the summary sounds, Prom, Small Towns, The long awaited return of mushy (happy) romantic hanschen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But knowing that he wouldn't be able to dance with his boyfriend at his own senior prom and actually not dancing with his boyfriend at his own senior prom are turning out to be very different things.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the teen movies lied about prom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howveryzoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howveryzoe/gifts).



> I owed Zoe at least ONE happy fic for her birthmonth so enjoy! High school au where they live in a small Midwestern town

“So why are you sulking?”

Hanschen Rilow--sitting at a table, pushing what's left of his slice of cake around his plate, and (sulkily) staring at the dance floor--glares at Thea. “I’m not.”

Thea raises an unimpressed eyebrow as she sits down next to him. “I’m going to tell Melitta on you if you don’t stop being a buzzkill.”

Hanschen stabs his cake and shoves it in his mouth. “Look, I’m _not_ _being a buzzkill_.”  
“Okay, sure.”

“I’m _not_ ,” He asserts, scowling, “I just don’t want to dance. And you’re not out there either.”

“I made a bet with Anna when I brought my shoes, she said I’d never be able to wear them all night, and I know when to give up. Damn five inch heels,” She bends down to remove her shoes, massaging her feet. “You, however, have no excuse. You could go dance with them, they wouldn’t make fun of your horrible dancing.”

“I don’t _want_ to dance, I could never dance with-” _Him_ , Hanschen would finish, if they weren’t surrounded by their nosy small town classmates. Thea frowns but her eyes are understanding and she doesn’t say anything else, just looks at the floor where Anna is schooling everyone that says that a girl in a wheelchair can't dance. Hanschen goes back to watching Ernst grin and laugh and spin Wendla around. He wishes he could be out there.

There is no way that Hanschen and Ernst could've gone to prom together. It's not a “maybe”, not a “if we try really hard”, it's a definite: They couldn’t go to prom together. There are rules against gay couples at school functions, Mr. Robel is a huge homophobe, and they already get enough shit because Melchior apparently couldn't pretend to be straight for another year. So, no, they don't go to prom together; they picked out their tuxes together, brought each other boutonnieres, and even took a few photos together at the Rilow’s but when it came down to it, Hanschen officially came with Anna and Ernst officially came with Wendla and that was that. And Hanschen knew this before tonight, he _did_ , but _knowing_ that he wouldn't be able to dance with his boyfriend at his own senior prom and _actually_ not dancing with his boyfriend at his own senior prom are turning out to be very different things.

Ernst and Wendla run back to the table as a slow song come on and Hanschen is thankful that he doesn't have to watch Ernst stumble cutely through a slow dance with someone else.

“Hey, Hansi,” Ernst grins, sliding into the seat next to Hanschen and bumping their shoulders together, "How are you doing?"

Hanschen shrugs and hooks his pinky with Ernst's under the table, "I could be better."

Ernst frowns at him and opens his mouth but before he can speak, some boys at the next table start talking.

"Look at those _fags_ ," One of them grumbles, "Fucking _disgusting_."

The word hits Hanschen so hard that Ernst has to grab his arm so he doesn't fall from the chair, but Hanschen startles from even the innocent casual touch because _how did they know_ , Hanschen had been so careful and he'd been sure-

"I can't believe they're just out there. Where the fuck are the chaperones to break that shit up?" Another boy says and points to the dance floor and- _oh no._

There, across the ballroom, is Melchior Gabor teaching Moritz how to waltz and smiling despite how Moritz must step on his feet every other second. Neither of them seem to notice the disgusted faces from the majority of their classmates, or if they do then they're doing an excellent job of ignoring it. _It's like they're in their own little bubble_ , Hanschen thinks and his heart hurts a little.

Ernst puts a hand on Hanschen's thigh, backing up when Hanschen flinches a little from the touch but settling when Hanschen puts his own hand gently on top of Ernst's, a silent I'm here as the hollering boys beside them get louder and angrier. Eventually a girl-- _Sally Anderson_ , Hanschen thinks, _She's definitely one of the girls that Ilse talked about kissing but it seems that it was either one off or she's closeted_ \--leads a chaperone over to the boys and makes enough of a fuss that Melchior and Moritz are both ejected from the dance. As they leave, people start to cheer. Hanschen closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I need some air," He says and Ernst blinks at him. Hanschen elaborates. "I'm going to go out the back door over there, into the parking lot where there are only empty cars and people who are too stoned to remember or care about anything, and wait for a while."  
Ernst grins at him and Hanschen wills himself to not blush, even as Thea smirks while he leaves. He makes it outside, nods to Bobby Maler and his stoner squad, and turns a secluded corner. He leans against the wall and closes his eyes, sighing. _Less than six months_ , he thinks, _Less than six months and then you and Ernst will be in college, far away from this town and these people and everything will be fine._

Hanschen focuses on breathing in and out until he hears the clacking of Ernst's just-barely-too-big shoes on the pavement. He opens his eyes and smiles at Ernst's eagerness.

When Hanschen and Ernst kiss, it feels like everything is right, like every piece of Hanschen is snapping into place. "Hi there," Hanschen whispers.

"Hey," Ernst sighs back, then, "Are you okay?"  
Hanschen shrugs as best he can when he's as good as being pinned to the wall by his tall boyfriend. "I'll be fine, I just wasn't ready to-"

"Deal with those assholes?" Ernst finishes, and the rare use of vulgar language startles a laugh out of Hanschen.

"Yeah," He says, after kissing Ernst again, ruffling Ernst's nice dress shirt and gelled hair with his hands, "And for not being able to dance with you. Like, I knew, and with how they treated Moritz and Melchior I could never be brave enough, but..."

Ernst nods, "But it's my _senior prom_ and I'd like to dance with my boyfriend, not just one of my good friends."

There's a pause where they stand there, wondering why they've been dealt this life, before Ernst fumbles his phone out of his pocket.

"I have music, and Bobby's friends are too out of it to notice us, if you wanted to...?"  
Hanschen nods and Ernst pulls up a song. Hanschen snorts when he hears the first few chords.

"Really, Ernst?" He asks as 'I Can't Help Falling In Love With You' filters through Ernst's phone filters.

Ernst smiles, "It's our song."

It is, sort of--it had been playing when Hanschen realized that he liked Ernst for more than just sex; Thea had played it around the house for weeks after finding out about Hanschen and Ernst; they had danced to it at one of Melchior's secret gay house parties. "You're _such_ a sentimentalist," Hanschen says, softly as he and Ernst start swaying softly to the music.

"But you love it," Ernst says. Hanschen huffs and leans up to kiss the smile off of Ernst's face.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too; 'cause I can't help falling in love with you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! comment, kudos, etc
> 
> [Main Tumblr](http://www.liveinlivingcolor.tumblr.com) | [Writing Blog](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
